1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing system and more particularly pertains to dispensing personal bath products in a sanitary, efficient and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing mechanisms of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing mechanisms of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquids through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a fluid dispensing system that allows dispensing personal bath products in a sanitary, efficient and convenient manner.
In this respect, the fluid dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing personal bath products in a sanitary, efficient and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fluid dispensing system which can be used for dispensing personal bath products in a sanitary, efficient and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of liquid dispensing mechanisms of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved fluid dispensing system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a container. The container is fabricated of a semi-rigid waterproof plastic material. The container has a planar rear wall and a parallel planar front wall. Each wall is rectangular in configuration with an inner surface and an outer surface. Each wall has a top edge and a bottom edge and two parallel side edges there between. A suction cup mounting aperture is provided on the outer surface of the rear wall located equally spaced from the side edges and closer to the top edge than the bottom edge so as to distribute the weight of the container in a downward direction. The aperture has a diameter of between about 0.2 and 0.4 inches in diameter. The container also has two parallel side walls. Each side is rectangular in configuration. Each has an inner surface and an outer surface with a top edge and a bottom edge and two parallel side edges there between. Each side wall is perpendicular to the front wall and rear wall with the side edges of the side walls coupling with the side edges of the front and rear walls. In this manner a rectilinear hollow tube is formed. The holder also has a planar bottom wall perpendicular to front, rear and side walls. The bottom wall has an inner surface and an outer surface with four edges there between. The four edges couple with the bottom edges of the front, rear and side walls thereby closing the lower edge of the tube and forming a chamber within the walls. The top edges of the front, rear and side walls form an opening into the chamber. Two parallel divider walls are mounted within the chamber parallel with, and spaced equally from, each other and the side walls to thereby form three fluid receiving zones. A central fluid receiving zone and two side receiving zones adjacent to the side walls are provided. The divider walls each have upper edges and lower edges coupled to the bottom wall and side edges coupled to the front and rear walls. A suction cup is next provided. The suction cup is fabricated of a flexible elastomeric waterproof plastic material. The suction cup has a mounting portion and a suction portion. The mounting portion has an inner enlargement and an outer enlargement. The mounting portion also has a cylindrical region between the inner enlargement and the outer enlargement in rotatable contact with the aperture and sized to rotatably couple with, and be held securely within, the aperture of the outward rear wall of the container. The suction portion has a generally concave configuration. The suction portion has an outer periphery of between about 2 and 3 inches. This configuration facilitates a holding-suction force when the suction cup is pressed onto a flat surface such as a shower wall. The periphery also has a small tab for facilitating the removal of the suction cup from a supporting surface. A top wall is next provided. The top wall has side edges coupled to the top edges of the front, rear and side walls and centrally coupled to the top edges of the divider walls. The top wall has a tubular extension. The tubular extension has male snapping regions above the side fluid receiving zones adjacent to the side edges of the container. The top wall also has a central rectilinear extension above the central fluid receiving zone. The rectilinear extension has a tubular extension with a male snapping region above the central fluid receiving zone. Next provided are a plurality of container caps fabricated of a waterproof semi-rigid plastic material. The container caps are of a round tubular hollow configuration. Internal female snapping regions allow the cap to be removably received and held on the container. The caps include side caps over the side fluid receiving zones and a central cap over the central fluid receiving zone. Lastly, two cap links are provided. The cap links are fabricated of a flexible, waterproof plastic material. Each link has a first end coupled to the outside surface of one side of the cap. Each link also has a second end coupled to the extension so as to maintain the side caps within the proximity of the container even when removed from the container during operation of the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system which has all of the advantages of the prior art liquid dispensing mechanisms of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fluid dispensing system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispensing system for dispensing personal bath products in a sanitary, efficient and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid dispensing system. A container in a generally rectilinear configuration has a plurality of fluid receiving zones provided within the walls. At least one suction cup has a mounting portion coupled to the rear wall of the container and a suction portion to facilitate a holding suction force upon the pressing of the suction cup onto a flat surface. A top wall has side edges coupled to the top edges of the front, rear and side walls and with coupling regions above the fluid receiving zones. A plurality of container caps with internal female coupling regions allow the cap to be removably received and held on the container. Cap links have a first end coupled to the caps and a second end coupled to the container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.